Eight Greed Kings
Eight Greed Kings (八欲王) were legendary figures in the New World, who appeared five hundred years ago and have managed to conquer the world with incredible power. Background Five hundred years ago, the Eight Greed Kings appeared and sought to conquer the whole world. During their world conquest, they met with Surshana and had successfully slain the player which according to the Theocracy teachings, died trying to defend humanity from their reign. Although some folk tellers exaggerate the tales as calling them beings who stole the power of the God and ruled this world using their absolute strength. Being taller than the sky, the likeness of a dragon, the Eight Greed Kings were capable of destroying numerous countries and dominant races in particular. As a result, they wiped out most of the powerful races like the Dragon Lords, paving way for humans with the chance to thrive and grow in strength of their own successfully. Meanwhile, being one of the few besides the Six Great Gods alone in spreading the existence of Tier Magic further throughout the New World. The reason why a superior race hasn't taken over the New World yet is due to the fact that, when the Eight Greed Kings tried to rule it five hundred years ago, the ensuing struggle resulted in diminished power across all races. Additionally, the Eight Greed Kings treated the humans rather well, in a way, that demihumans and heteromorphics were even hunted. But in the end however, their greed ended up pitting them against one another created sour division among the group. To the extent that it resulted in their own demise one by one. For that reason, their rule was almost immediately short-lived right after conquering the world due to an internal conflict from within which led them to self-destruction. Nowadays, most of the things they've constructed were literally destroyed, leaving only ancient ruins for what was once made up their civilization. The only city left standing is under their floating castle, Eryuentiu. After their downfall, Platinum Dragon Lord took up residence in the former guild base and took on the task of guarding their magic items to ensure no one would ever be able to misuse them. Though he did allow the members of the Thirteen Heroes to take some of the items to aid in their battle against the Evil Deities. Chronology The Men in the Kingdom Arc Evileye brought up the legend of the Eight Greed Kings while talking with Climb and Gagaran. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc When the cardinals of the Slane Theocracy discussed if Ainz Ooal Gown could be Surshana, one of the reasons they doubted it was because he should have been slain by the Eight Greed Kings. Strength The Eight Greed Kings were known to be immensely powerful, as they had slain most of the Dragon Lords in battle. Not only that, but the Eight Greed Kings were able to destroy numerous countries and went on ruling the world with their overwhelming strength for a short while. They happen to possess a countless number of powerful items in their arsenal that gave them the means of conquering the world. This would include the Eight Great Weapons wielded by them, and one of them happens to be their guild weapon (a sword). Another one is as mention through Evileye stating that their item "Nameless Book of Spells" was worth the price of a single country, so it may possibly be a World Class Item. Fluder Paradyne has also stated that if he had a magic item from the Eight Greed Kings, he was certain that his Magic skills would rise by another level. Known Members Trivia * Eight Greed Kings are the second group of YGGDRASIL players to be transported to the New World after the Six Great Gods and before the two players of the Thirteen Heroes. * In the Web Novel, it is certain that they are YGGDRASIL players, as their city produces items which only exist on Earth, like a suit or a katana, and they owned a guild weapon. ** It is also confirmed that they can revive after death, though they become weaker and weaker after repeating the revival. This might be due to the revival penalty of YGGDRASIL. ** Also in the Web Novel, it has taken about a number of ten Dragon Lords to defeat one member of the Eight Greed Kings. * It's stated that if the Eight Greed Kings had not attempted to dominate the world, humanity would have already been annihilated by the stronger races. * Brain Unglaus got his hands in obtaining a katana from their city. * The Theocracy statement of them killing Surshana seems to indicate the Eight Greed Kings might have been non-human or at least some of them were non-human players. * In the New World, there were three magical items that were unimaginably powerful. One of these was left behind by the Eight Greed Kings who briefly ruled this world five hundred years ago. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Players Category:Sovereigns Category:Kings Category:Legendary Figures Category:Terminology